Lágrimas
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Sólo observa, Potter: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! Y otro cuerpo cayó a sus pies. Sin vida. OneShot. Mucho angst, y muerte de personajes. Ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas.


"Lágrimas"

Por: Agos Malfoy

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin, y todos aquellos que colaboraron con su producción y/o publicación. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un ratito.

Resumen: Sólo observa, Potter. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! y otro cuerpo cayó a sus pies. Sin vida.

Nota de la Autora: Esta historia era mi primer ONE – shot, por eso no es muy buena... la escribí cuando tenía 13 años, pero la publiqué por primera vez a mediados de este... se me había ocurrido en un momento triste de mi vida... donde todo me salía al revés...

"Ya basta, detén esto, por favor."

"¡Harry!"

"Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí," murmuró el Dark Lord levantando la maldición que estaba aplicando sobre el niño de oro- "A la señorita Ginny Weasley

Y a la sangre sucia de Granger. Veo que esto va a ponerse divertido"

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡Váyanse! No quiero que Voldemort les haga daño" Consiguió decir Harry entre espasmos de dolor, fruto de la maldición cruciatus

A la que nuevamente era sometido.

"¡No te dejaremos, Harry!" Exclamó la joven pelirroja con la voz temblando "¡No te dejaremos solo con este monstruo!"

Harry consiguió ponerse de pie, pero...

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

El joven vio como se dirigía, en cámara lenta, la luz verde hacia la menor de los Weasley, pero antes que llegara a su destino, alguien se interpuso entre

La asustada chica y la maldición.

Un cuerpo yacía en el suelo…

Ronald Weasley había caído por proteger a su hermana.

Con una renovada ira, la joven se lanzó sobre el señor tenebroso, queriendo matar a quien le había arrebatado al último miembro de su familia.

"¡Ginny, no!" Gritaba Hermione inútilmente para proteger a su amiga, del cruel destino que seguro iba a tener bajo las manos de aquel asesino.

Y no se equivocó.

La joven fue atravesada, rápida y velozmente, por un cuchillo de unos diez centímetros.

El suelo manchado de sangre y los cuerpos de sus seres más queridos en el suelo, fueron suficientes para Harry, que gritó:

"Ya basta, ¡VOLDEMORT! ¡Me quieres a mi, no a mis amigos!"

Una risa fría se escuchó y una voz burlona le dijo en un siseo.

"Claro que si, Potter. Pero un poco más de diversión no le hace mal a nadie… ¿cierto?"

Un rayo se impactó fuertemente sobre su pecho, dejándolo parcialmente paralizado ante el Dark Lord.

Y con furia e impotencia, el joven observó como Voldemort se acercaba a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó "¡Avada Kedavra!", y miró, lenta y dolorosamente,

Cómo su última compañera moría a manos de aquel asesino, que había acabado con la vida de las personas a las que amaba.

"Bien, bien, Potter. ¿Qué haré contigo?"

"Has matado a todas las personas que me querían. Que, ¿a caso tienes miedo de pelear conmigo?"

"¿Eso crees, mocoso engreído?"

"Vamos a luchar, entonces." Dijo Harry mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y miraba con decisión los cuerpos a su alrededor.

"OH ¿ya te decidiste? Bien, Potter. Despídete del mundo al cual nunca debiste haber llegado. ¡Crucio!"

El cuerpo del muchacho se retorcía en el suelo, pero ningún sonido salvia de su boca. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Voldemort.

"Me cansé de tus juegos, Potter. Ahora veras lo que es sufrir." Y diciendo esto, el Lord levantó la maldición, y liberando al joven del hechizo que lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo, le apuntó con la varita.

"¡EXTREM, CRUCIO!" Rugió de repente haciendo que Harry se levantara velozmente...

Pero con una agilidad que sorprendió al Dark Lord, Harry esquivó el rayo que venía hacia él, y contraatacando con otra maldición se alejó unos pasos.

La batalla final había empezado. Sólo uno de los dos saldría de allí con vida.

En la cabeza de Harry se repetían una y otra vez, las últimas palabras dichas por sus seres más queridos:

"...¡No te dejaremos solo con este monstruo!"

"...Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, porque yo lo estoy."

"...¡No te rindas, compañero!"

"...Eres como un nieto para mi."

Con una última mirada a los cuerpos de todos aquellos que eran su familia, se preparó para la maldición que acabaría con la vida de ese ser.

Haciendo un largo movimiento, de la varita del más joven salió una flecha que se insertó de un certero tiro en el pecho de su contrincante.

El niño que vivió observó las consecuencias de su acto, pero no pudo sentirse feliz… todo había sido en bano… ¿qué haría ahora, si todos a los que él amaba habían muerto, dando su vida por él en esta estúpida guerra?

Sí, porque fue así como acabó la vida de aquél que aterrorizó el mundo por más de diez años.

Fue así, como decía la profecía, el niño que vivió, quien liberó al mundo mágico y muggle, de la amenaza de Tom Riddle.

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Orden Slithiriana

Administradora de la Orden de Voldemort


End file.
